La protectrice des éléments
by Chii Malfoy
Summary: Chpt 8 en ligne La cinquème année de Harry, désolée pour la ponctuation défectueuse mais c ce machin de qui fait ça! REVIEWEZ SVP!
1. Les lettres

Les lettres  
  
Au 4, Privet Drive, un jeune garçon dormait. [comme je suis flemmarde, je vais vous laisser le loisir d'imaginer comment je raconte la vie d'Harry]  
  
Une chouette hulula. Harry ouvrit peu à peu les yeux pour découvrir cinq hiboux attendant devant sa fenêtre, il alla leur ouvrir. Il détacha la première lettre, en reconnaissant l'écriture de Ron, son meilleur ami.  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien et que tu t'amuses. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore l'autorisation de t'amener à la maison, afin de passer la fin des vacances ensemble. Hélas, il a refusé. Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Ici toute la famille est paniquée depuis le retour de Voldemort. Charlie et Bill sont retournés à la maison, afin d'être tous ensemble. Au fait, j'oubliais. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'ai attaché ton cadeau à la lettre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.  
  
Ron  
  
PS: Dumbledore m'a dit que nous aurons l'occasion de se voir.  
  
Il avait 15 ans depuis quinze minutes. C'était 00 :15, le 31 juillet. Harry se demandait ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire par là, mais bon après tout, Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait. Il entreprit de détacher le cadeau de Ron. C'était un set de quidditch, avec deux cognards, un souaffle et un vif d'or. Ron en faisait vraiment trop. Il prit la deuxième lettre, venant d'Hermione.  
  
Coucou Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as aucun problème. Ron m'a parlé de ce que Dumbledore avait dit. C'est vraiment dommage. Moi je suis chez Viktor, en Bulgarie. Je m'ennuie ici. Vous me manquez. Joyeux Anniversaire.  
  
Bises, Hermione  
  
PS : J'ai pensé que ce cadeau te serait utile.  
  
Rien qu'en voyant le paquet, Harry devina qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Il le déballa : Comment se défendre contre la magie noire, de Godric Gryffondor. Il fut agréablement surpris, et décida de commencer le livre durant les vacances. Il déroula le troisième parchemin, apparemment de Poudlard.  
  
Cher M. Potter, La rentrée se déroulera comme d'habitude le 1er septembre, à 11h, sur le quai 9 ¾ à la gare King Cross. Vous trouverez la liste de votre matériel sur un parchemin ci-joint. D'autre part, je tenais à vous annoncer que vu le départ du Capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor, nous avons pensé à vous en tant que nouveau Capitaine. J'espère que vous accepterez.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagal, directrice adjointe  
  
Harry vit un peu plus bas une note, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être celle de son professeur.  
  
Bonjour Harry, Tout d'abord, Joyeux Anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai retrouvé la trace de ta marraine, qui pourra te prendre en charge et te délivrer des Dursley. Si c'est oui, garde cette lettre, et je passerais te prendre avec elle demain à 11h. Ne t'en fais pas elle est très gentille. Si c'est non. Déchire cette lettre. Tu trouveras mon cadeau demain à ton réveil, si tu acceptes. Sinon, je te le remettrai à Poudlard. Bonne soirée.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Il allait partir de chez les Dursley ! Il sauta de joie. Il ouvrit la quatrième lettre, celle-ci venant d'une main inconnue.  
  
Bonjour Harry, Je suis Yuri Daidoji, j'étais la meilleure amie de ta mère à l'époque. Je suis ta marraine et je viendrais te chercher demain avec Dumbledore. Mais, je pensais qu'avant d'accepter, tu voudrais éventuellement en savoir plus sur moi. Alors, je suis Auror et j'ai 33 ans. J'ai une fille de ton age qui allait à Beauxbatôns et qui maintenant ira à Poudlard. Mon mari était un langue-de- plomb, il travaillait avec ton père (qui, au cas ou tu ne le serais pas était un langue-de-plomb). Il fut tué. A présent, ma fille et moi vivons seules dans un immense manoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que ce serait pour nous que tu viennes avec nous. Sirius est ici également. Il te verra demain, alors il a la flemme d'écrire. (C'est Sirius quoi !). A demain.  
  
Yuri  
  
Elle avait vraiment l'air gentille. Harry prit la décision de garder cette lettre. Mais il était intrigué par l'expéditeur de la dernière lettre, ainsi, il l'ouvrit.  
  
Bonsoir Potter, Je tenais à m'excuser durant mon comportement durant ces quatre dernières années. Je voudrais que tu saches que si je me comportais ainsi, c'est car mon père me surveillait, il voulais que je sois méchant avec vous. Mais à présent, il est mort, tué par Voldemort. A présent, je suis libre de faire ce que je voudrais. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu acceptes mes excuses, et à ce qu'un jour, on puisse devenir amis.  
  
Drago Malfoy  
  
Drago Malfoy ne voulait pas être méchant. C'était à cause de son père. Il n'y croyait pas avant de remarquer un Post Scriptum.  
  
PS : Joyeux Anniversaire. Afin de te prouver ma sincérité, je t'offre ceci. J'espére que tu aimeras. Je vais me faire rerépartir cette année.  
  
Harry ouvrit le cadeau. C'était une boule transparente avec des fils dorés à l'intérieur., il y avait une note collée.  
  
Ceci est un oracle. Tu dois lui poser des questions qui se répondent par oui ou par non. La réponse se formera avec les fils qui sont à l'intérieur. Demande lui si je mens et tu verras. Cet appareil n'a pas été trafiqué, essaye.  
  
Est-ce que Malfoy est sincère ?  
  
Le mot oui se forma dans la boule. Il posa une autre question :  
  
-Est-ce que je dois devenir ami avec lui ?  
  
Encore une fois, oui. Eh bien ! ça en fait des émotions, je crois que je vais dormir, pensa Harry avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Nouveaux amis, nouvelle vie 


	2. Nouveaux amis, nouvelle vie

Nouveaux Amis, nouvelle vie  
  
-Debout fainéant! Cria une voix féminine devant la porte d'Harry. - ça va ! J'arrive ! répondit-il en se levant. Il regarda son réveil, neuf heures et demie, il fallait annoncer son départ aux Dursley. Il se changea et descendit manger. Tout le monde était assis entrain de manger autour de la table. C'est ce moment là que Harry choisit pour annoncer son départ.  
  
Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon, Dudley, je voulais vous dire que je m'en vais. Se lança-t-il. Tu t'en quoi ? demanda l'oncle Vernon. Je m'en vais. Ma marraine a accepté de me prendre en charge. Je pars donc aujourd'hui à onze heures. Bien. Cela sera un bon débarras ! Je suppose que c'est Yuri, ta marraine ? cracha Mrs. Dursley. Comment le sais-tu ? Yuri venait très souvent à la maison. Elle et Lily s'adoraient. Elles ont toujours été amies. Oh. Donc vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je parte ? Non, mon garçon. Finis de manger et monte préparer tes affaires. Qui vient te chercher ? s'enquit M. Dursley Le Professeur Dumbledore et Yuri. Monte vite. Harry finit de manger et monta préparer ses affaires. A 10h50, il descendit demander de l'aide aux Dursley pour descendre sa valise. Dudley accepta de l'aider. Il trouvait le comportement des Dursley de plus en plus étrange. En y réfléchissant, c'était logique. Plus tôt Harry partait, le mieux ils seraient. A 11h, la sonnette retentit. Harry alla ouvrir et vit Dumbledore accompagné d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu ciel limpide.  
  
Bonjour Harry ! dit-elle. Je suis Yuri. Tu es prêt ? Oh oui ! Allons-y. Euh, vous êtes venus en quoi ? Voiture, répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Heureux de te voir en pleine forme Harry. Merci. Au revoir Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon, Dudley. Au revoir Harry. Dirent les trois en ch?ur. Ils se dirigèrent vers une belle voiture grise décapotable. Et s'y installèrent. Yuri démarra. Je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté, Harry. Dit Yuri. Je suis sûre qu'on va tous bien s'entendre. Tous ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que ta fille et toi ! répondit Harry. Il y a aussi ton arrière grand-père, ton parrain. Mon arrière grand-père ? Oui, c'est moi Harry. Dit Dumbledore.  
Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Je. euh. vous. QUOI ? Vous êtes mon arrière grand-père ? balbutia Harry. Je te parais assez jeune comme pour être ton grand-père, Harry ? plaisanta l'intéressé. Harry se décontracta et sourit. Ils parlèrent encore de ce lien de parenté et Harry découvrit que la mère de son père était la fille de Dumbledore. Il remarqua que le paysage avait changé, ils étaient à présent dans un quartier extrêmement chic. Ce n'était plus des maisons, mais des manoirs qui étaient au bord des routes, tous rivalisaient de beauté, de grandeur, et de grâce. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de celui qui semblait le plus beau aux yeux d'Harry. Gryphus elementus defendientes ! murmura Yuri. La grille s'ouvrit laissant place à une belle longue route qui était bordée de cerisiers. Au bout de cette route se trouvait le manoir, et devant la porte se tenaient Sirius, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs vêtue d'une robe blanche. Ce doit être la fille de Yuri, se dit-il. Yuri s'arrêta devant la porte et descendit. Je ne te présente pas Sirius, mais voici Tomoyo, ma fille. Dit-elle. Salut, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer ! dit l'intéressée en souriant et en tendant la main. Moi aussi. Alors, c'est ça votre maison ? Elle est énorme ! dit Harry en serrant cette main douce et chaleureuse. NOTRE maison Harry ! murmura Tomoyo. C'est alors seulement qu'Harry remarqua la couleur des yeux de Tomoyo, ils étaient d'un bleu aussi limpide que ceux de Yuri. Elle était très belle. Il était troublé, et dans un autre monde, pris dans cette observation angélique. Harry, on ne salue même plus son parrain ? demanda Sirius, consterné. Excuse moi, tu disais ? demanda Harry en descendant de son nuage Tout le monde éclata de rire, en rentrant dans la maison, Harry eut la plus grosse surprise de sa vie : Tous ses amis de Poudlard (Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, CHO, Hannah.) et la famille Weasley étaient dans le salon, entrain de crier : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !! Harry regarda la salle. Quand il vit Cho, son c?ur s'emballa et il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il ne ressentait plus la même chose pour elle. C'était totalement différent. Son c?ur ne battait plus aussi intensément.  
  
Je t'avais dit que j'étais sincère ! dit une voix chaleureuse derrière Harry. Harry se retourna pour découvrir un Malfoy complètement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus tirés en arrière, mais ils étaient lâchés, ce qui donnait un air rebelle. Son air froid, pâle, glacial avait laissé place à un sourire chaleureux, plein de vie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est moi qui ai suggéré à Tomoyo de faire une grande fête. Harry, je veux devenir ton ami. Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Rien Drago. C'est déjà fait. Dit Harry en souriant. Amis ? dit Drago en tendant la main. Amis ! Tout le monde applaudit ce moment fort. Hermione et Ron avaient également l'air d'avoir pardonné à Drago. La fête continua, jusqu'à l'heure des cadeaux. Que les cadeaux commencent ! cria Yuri. Qui donne son cadeau en premier ? Moi ! se présenta Narcissa Malfoy, la maman de Drago, en lui tendant un énorme paquet. Ceci te permet de communiquer avec le morts durant la durée d'une heure par jour. Mais cette glace est dangereuse. N'appelle pas les gens pour les insulter, ou bien elle t'absorbera. Mais tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser jusqu'à la rentrée. Merci ! s'écria Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Pour me faire pardonner de tous les crimes de mon mari et de sa méchanceté envers toi. Et puis, si c'est pourquoi pas pendant les vacances, c'est car les fantômes qui administrent la communication son aussi en vacances ! Tu pourras parler avec Lily et James à la rentrée ! Merci, Mrs. Malfoy. Du fond du c?ur, merci. Répondit Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Harry, Hermione, Drago(je me suis aussi réconcilié avec lui) et moi n'avons pas fini avec nos cadeaux. Tiens c'est pour toi ! dit Ron en lui tendant un parchemin. Noon ! Je pensais que c'était pour Neville ! répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'?il. Waouh, un abonnement à Quidditch Magazine ! dit Harry en ouvrant le parchemin. Merci Ronald ! Je préfère Ron. Dit Ron faussement froidement, en déclanchant le fou rire général. A moi Harry. Reprit Hermione. J'espère qu'il te plaira ce cadeau. Dit elle en tendant un grand paquet rond. Quand Harry l'ouvrit, il aperçut six buts de Quidditch. 'Mione, c'est trop ! Merci !! Tu dois les poser sur le sol, et les. poteaux apparaîtront automatiquement ! Harry regarda Hermione en souriant. Et moi, mon cadeau c'est. Moi, tu m'auras pendant le restant des vacances Harry ! dit Drago en plaisantant. Beau cadeau Drago ! Nan, je rigole. Voilà, c'est pour toi ! répondit Drago en lui tendant un paquet en forme de ying-yang (vous savez le signe chinois). En l'ouvrant, Harry découvre une clé. La clé du Bien Harry. Elle te servira un jour ou l'autre. Elle a déjà servi à ton père. Merci, Drago !  
  
Passèrent les cadeaux des élèves, sans grande importance. Arriva le cadeau de Tomoyo. C'était une montre avec cinq drôles de signes gravés. Tu comprendras l'utilisation de cet objet en temps venu. Sache que ça a un rapport avec nous. Fut la seule explication de Tomoyo. Merci. Dit Harry. A moi à présent. Dit Sirius en tendant un paquet énorme. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une drôle de boite noire. euh. C'est joli ! C'est quoi ? demanda Harry embarrassé. Un protège tout. Mets ici tes objets de valeur. Pas des objets qui coûtent cher, mais des objets auxquels tu tiens. Merci Sirius. Yuri tendit son cadeau. Ce n'est pas mon cadeau Harry, c'est le cadeau de tes parents. A ce mot le c?ur d'Harry fit un bond. Il ouvrit le paquet et y trouva deux clés, une qui avait l'air d'être celle d'un coffre fort et l'autre, qui était une clé gravée d'un Griffon. Une note avait été attachée :  
  
Je sais que tu comprendras tout seul l'utilisation de ces clés, nous avons confiance en toi Harry. Nos journaux vont t'y aider. On t'aime Harry.  
  
S : Tes parents, Lily et James Potter  
  
Harry versa quelques larmes, et il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Tomoyo. On va t'aider à trouver l'utilité de ces clés. On te le promet. Hermione, Ron, Drago et moi serons là pour toi. Merci Tomoyo, merci de tout c?ur. Répondit Harry en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
Dumbledore sourit à Harry et lui dit : Nos cadeaux, à Yuri et à moi sont dans le jardin. Ils allèrent tous dans ce grand jardin, débordant de fleurs et de senteurs merveilleuses.  
  
Ils y virent un phénix bébé, posé sur une licorne bébé.  
  
Voici Lily et James. C'étaient leurs animaux préférés. Dit Yuri en souriant. Merci mes amis. Je vous aime !! dit Harry ému. Les gens commencèrent à rentrer et à la fin, il ne restait plus que Hermione, Ron, Drago, Narcissa, Tomoyo, Yuri, Dumbledore, Sirius. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione, Ron et Drago restèrent dormir pendant une semaine. Tout allait pour le mieux. Harry s'était fait de nouveaux amis, et une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui. 


	3. Le chemin de Traverse

Note de l'auteur: Merci pour les reviews, j'ai pas attendu d'en avoir bcp, je sais. A propos du problème que tout est en tas et qu'il n'y a pas de signalisation pour les dialogues, moi je sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça car dans l'original ça y est. Ce doit être le site qui a des problèmes !  
  
Le chemin de traverse  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Tomoyo, Drago, vous êtes prêts? Demanda Yuri Oui, nous oui, mais les filles non! Répondirent les garçons. Je vais voir ça. Dit Yuri en montant les escaliers. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre des filles elle comprit pourquoi. Venez voir les garçons ! Oui ? demanda Drago en arrivant avec les deux autre devant la porte des filles. Regardez ça. Je vous avais dit de venir les réveiller. Oupss ! S'exclama Harry. On a peut-être oublié. Les autres ne réagirent pas, ils contemplaient ces corps, endormis dans un calme tentant. Un. Deux. C'est bon ! On est réveillées. Dit Tomoyo d'une voix endormie. Sortez SVP ! Pas tant que tu te seras levée. Dit Yuri. Tomoyo se leva, laissant glisser le drap sur son corps. ça te va M'man ? Allez changez vous ! Les garçons accompagnés de Yuri descendirent se mettre à table. Les filles arrivèrent. Hermione avait revêtu une robe mauve à fines bretelles, tandis que Tomoyo avait mis une jupe noire qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et un haut sans manches bleu. Waouh ! lâcha Ron. Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Suivies bientôt par les garçons. Maintenant, nous sommes cinq, on est une vraie bande, se dit Harry. Au fait, où sont Sirius et Albus ? Ils ne viennent pas ! Après le match de quidditch hier soir, ils font la grasse matinée !répondit Yuri. Et pourquoi nous on la fait pas ? demanda Hermione en baillant. C'est vos affaires qu'on va chercher. Je peux pas me charger de toutes vos affaires toutes seules. Allons-y ! La bande monta dans la voiture et ils partirent en direction du chemin de traverse. Arrivés là-bas, ils découvrirent une grande agitation. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Yuri à une passante qui courait. Les mangemorts. à l'aide ! Je vous en prie aidez moi ! répondit la dame en s'accrochant au bras de Yuri. Je vais vous aider montez ! La dame monta et aussitôt la voiture démarra. Tomoyo regarda l'agitation avec une grande peine, et sauta de la voiture. Tomoyo ! cria sa mère. Je vais aider les Auror. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! répondit-elle. Je viens avec toi ! dit Harry. Non ! Reste, s'exclama Yuri, je vais aller avec elle. Restez là les enfants ! On vient avec vous ! dirent ils. Bien venez mais soyez prudent. De toutes façons, je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher. Madame, cette voiture vous conduira en lieu sur, ne vous en faites pas ! dit Yuri, en regardant la passante. Elle hocha la tête et tout le monde courut rejoindre Tomoyo, qui se battait contre les détraqueurs. Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum ! crièrent les autres à sa suite. Les détraqueurs s'éloignaient, pendant que les mangemorts faisaient le contraire. A trois, on stupefixe ! murmura Tomoyo. Un. Deux. Trois ! Stupéfix ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Yuri et les enfants, ils réussirent à stupéfixer une vingtaine de mangemorts derrière laquelle se trouvait Voldemort. Tomoyo s'avança parmi les mangemorts stupéfixés, pour faire face à Voldemort. On se reverra, Potter, Daidoji. On se reverra. Dit le seigneur des ténèbres avant de transplaner. Tomoyo s'évanouit sur le sol. L'effort qu'elle a fait est considérable, dit Yuri, elle est fatiguée. Rentre avec elle ! On se charge de nos courses. Dit Harry. Non ! Je vais bien. Dit Tomoyo en se relevant. Elle retomba aussitôt, mais elle ne toucha pas le sol, Drago l'avait rattrapée. Tu rentres Tomoyo ! Tu ne va pas bien ! dit Drago d'un ton protecteur qui se voulait autoritaire. Ça va aller Drago, je te le jure ! Energia pro morte dat ! s'exclama-t- elle. C'est de la magie noire. J'ai toute mon énergie à présent. Tomoyo se releva sans problème. On commence par quoi ? demanda Harry. Je dois faire des achats à Fleury et Bott. Allons-y !  
  
En arrivant chez Fleury et Bott, Tomoyo annonça qu'elle voulait rentrer seule. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, tout le monde voulut en savoir plus sur le livre acheté par Tomoyo. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione. Je te le montrerai plus tard Hermione. Plus tard. Pourquoi elle et pas nous ? demanda Yuri, faussement vexée. Pourquoi pas toi ? Qui te dit que j'ai confiance en toi ? répondit Tomoyo, d'un air qui se voulait hautain. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les courses se poursuivirent ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Ils croisèrent Neville, qui était avec Ginny, Seamus et Dean, et ils allèrent avec eux prendre une glace. Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie Harry ? demanda Neville.  
- En tous cas, vous êtes bien entourés ! dit Seamus en faisant un clin  
d'?il aux garçons. Harry sentit soudain une très forte douleur à sa cicatrice, et se releva brusquement. Sans savoir comment, Tomoyo s'était levée en même temps que lui. Voldemort. dit-elle avant de s'évanouir, suivie d'Harry. Tout le monde frissonna avant de porter secours aux deux inconscients.  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une chambre du manoir jamais vue. Ses murs étaient blancs, ainsi que tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il vit Tomoyo, qui était encore inconsciente dans un lit voisin au sien. Il alla la voir, il la regarda. Qu'elle est belle ! s'exclama-t-il. Il la vit soudain bouger, elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Harry ? demanda-t-elle Oui, c'est moi. Tu l'as senti toi aussi. Oui, et j'aimerai savoir comment TOI tu l'as senti. J'ai également été sauvée de ses griffes, mais pas pour les mêmes raison que toi. On a beaucoup de points communs Harry. Beaucoup. répondit-elle mystérieusement. Je ne. C'est à ce moment là que le phénix de Harry rentra. Suivi de près par un autre phénix, mais celui-ci argenté. Voilà Lily, et ça, c'est Liony. Mon phénix argenté. Tu as aussi un phénix ? Oui, et quelqu'un d'autre va arriver, va vite te coucher. Lily et Liony se posèrent sur le dossier de leurs maîtres respectifs. Harry alla se coucher, et dès ce moment entrèrent Sirius, Dumbledore et Yuri. Je ne vous ai pas choisis comme professeurs pour rien. Dit Dumbledore en croyant que les adolescents dormaient.  
2. Oui, tu nous l'as déjà dit, on doit protéger Harry et Tomoyo.  
Dit Sirius. Mais pourquoi doit-on dormir dans le dortoir des  
gosses ?  
3. Pour les protéger ! Tomoyo a moins besoin de protection  
qu'Harry. Vous savez très bien qu'elle est.  
4. Buahhhhhh ! dit Tomoyo en imitant un bâillement. Bonjour  
professeur, Maman, Sirius. Bonjour, ma puce ! Bien dormi ? s'enquit sa mère. Très bien. Je crois que je peux me lever. Répondit-elle en se levant. Bonjour ! dit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. Vous allez bien ? Très bien. On doit pouvoir vous laisser sortir. Ils se levèrent et sortirent, dehors Hermione, Ron et Drago les attendaient. J'étais tellement inquiète ! dit Hermione en se jetant au cou de Harry. Ne vous en faites pas. On va bien. Répondit Tomoyo. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Ben, à vrai dire la haine que Voldemort a éprouvée à ce moment a été tellement forte que sa puissance nous a écrasés. Oh. s'exclamèrent tous en ch?ur. J'y suis ! s'écria Harry. De quoi ? demandèrent les trois autres. J'en suis heureuse. Dit Tomoyo en souriant, et comme pour répondre à une question qui allait venir des lèvres d'Harry elle répondit : Oui, tu peux leur dire. Eh bien, vous vous souvenez du cadeau de Tomoyo ? Cette montre avec des dessins zarbi là ? demanda Drago. Oui, celle-là même. répondit Harry en riant. Eh bien, si ça a un rapport avec nous, ça veut dire que chaque dessin représente une personne. Oui mais maintenant trouve quel dessin représente qui. Et tu sauras tout de notre véritable nature. coupa Tomoyo mystérieusement. Explique toi. Eh bien les enfant. Vous n'avez pas faim ? demanda Dumbledore pour secourir Tomoyo, qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Si un peu. Répondirent tous en ch?ur en se tenant le ventre. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Les couverts étaient déjà installés pour 8 personnes. Tout le monde prit place et le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale. Harry était heureux. Il avait enfin une vraie famille. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Yuri qui avait levé la voix pour parler à toute la (si on peut l'appeler ainsi) famille. Il nous reste semaines de vacances. On devrait se décider pour ce qu'on va faire d'ici là. On pourrait éventuellement aussi faire un voyage. Ou aller voir la coupe de Quidditch. Ou tout simplement rester ici comme tous les jours. A vous de décider. La discussion commença de parts et d'autres, tout le monde présentant des arguments our une chose ou autre. Un voyage ne serait pas mal du tout. Dit Tomoyo Oui, mais la coupe anglaise de Quidditch c'est bien aussi. Riposta Harry. Je te parie que les Canons de Chudley vont gagner, rajouta Ron. Ron, ils ne gagnent jamais, fit gentiment remarquer Drago. C'est pas vrai ! répliqua Ron en déclanchant l'hilarité générale Si Non Si N... Ça suffit ! ordonna Tomoyo d'une voix autoritaire. On doit vite décider ce qu'on fait ! Tomoyo a raison les enfants, reprit Dumbledore. Si on ne décide pas vite fait nous allons nous ennuyer pendant le reste des vacances. Bon, je tranche. Décida Sirius. Quidditch et camping pendant une semaine, celle d'après on la passe à Paris, et la troisième ici ! ça vous va ? On ne pourrait pas croire, Sirius, mais tu réfléchis bien de temps à autres ! dit Yuri en déclanchant un nouveau fou rire. Heu. Il y a un problème pour moi. dit Ron d'un ton embarrassé. Que se passe-t-il Ron ?? Eh bien. Je doute que mes parents. puissent. comment dire. payer les frais. Qui t'a dit que nous les ferions payer ? Si on t'invite on paie !!! Ah bon ? Mais bien sur ! MERCI Yuri. Du fond du c?ur. Cette scène attendrit les c?urs, en particulier celui de Tomoyo, à l'instant même ou elle sourit, la lune donna un éclat tel que la pièce en fut totalement baignée. La seule à remarquer ce fait fut Hermione, mais elle se dit que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voilà ! Cette fois, je ne mettrais pas la suite avant d'avoir 3 reviews au moins, et SVP expliquez moi comment faire pour que ça garde la mis en page d'origine !!!! 


	4. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Merci pour les reviews !!! Voici la suite, et j'attends d'autres reviews, et des explications pour que les ponctuations restent le memes ! Je vous laisse à la lecture !  
  
Pour le meilleur et pour le pire  
  
Les vacances se passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Les éclats de joie et de rire les rendant agréables et joyeuses. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti comme ça auparavant. Il en oubliait ses soucis, y compris Voldemort. La coupe anglaise de Quidditch touchait à sa fin, et la finale se déroulait leur dernier jour, de Quidditch. Comme Drago l'avait prédit, les Canons de Chudley perdirent dès le premier tour, ce qui rendit Ron désagréable durant toute une journée. La finale opposait les Diaboliks Seekers aux Demoniacs Quaffles.  
  
Joli nom pour une finale joyeuse, se moqua gentiment Hermione. Oui, ben s'il y avait les Canons de Chudley ce serait plus joyeux, répliqua Ron refrogné. Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient nuls, dit Drago pour l'énerver. Oh toi ça va le petit blondinet ! Comme tu voudras le grand rouquin ! Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il avait du mal à croire que c'est la même personne qui traitait Hermione de Sang de Bourbe. Le reste de la coupe se passa ainsi, en prenant également compte des chamailleries de tout le monde. La petite famille s'était divisé en deux groupes qui encouragaient chacun leurs préférés. Drago, Harry, Yuri et Tomoyo étaient pour les Diaboliks Seekers, alors que les autres(Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius) étaient pour les Demoniacs Quaffles. La cérémonie des mascottes commença. Commencèrent à sortir les mascottes des Demoniacs Quaffles, c'étaient des Hypogriffes d'élevage, ce fut étrange, car l'un deux vint au dessus de Tomoyo et lui fit une révérence, à laquelle elle répondit par un sourire. Ensuite, vint le tour des Diaboliks Seekers, leurs mascottes étaient des lucioles géantes d'a peu près 2 cm. A leur tour les lucioles s'approchèrent de Tomoyo, avec leur lueur elles formèrent une couronne sur sa tête, et ensuite, l'une d'elles vint se poser sur son collier, qui prit une couleur éclatante et qui garda la lumière de la luciole qui s'en alla après. Harry regarda attentivement le collier de Tomoyo. Il contenait les mêmes signes que sa montre, sur laquelle une autre luciole s'était posée 2 minutes auparavant ! Il devait éclairer ça avec elle au plus vite possible. Cependant, il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Hermione le remarqua également, elle aussi allait parler à Tomoyo, dès ce soir. OUAIS !!!!!!!!! le cri des supporters des Diaboliks Seekers l'interrompit. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Tomoyo qui était à coté d'elle. Tu n'as pas vu ? Le., Tomoyo s'arreta soudainement, elle était sure qu'il était aux alentours, Voldemort était dans le coin. La marque des ténèbres apparut aussitôt dans le ciel. Voldemort. murmurèrent Harry et Tomoyo en même temps. ON va là-bas, restez ici les enfants ! dit Dumbledore. Hors de question ! Il est venu pour nous, et c'est nous qu'il va avoir ! dit Tomoyo. Mais. Pas de mais Albus ! Bien, allons-y ! Sur ce, Tomoyo lévita de quelques mètres, et voyant que les autres ne le faisaient pas, elle claqua des doigts, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago se mirent à flotter, ils s'élancèrent, non sans étonement apparent, en direction du terrain, ou Voldemort et des Mangemorts s'attaquaient aux pauvres gens. Utilisez tous les sorts utiles que vous avez appris. Sans exeption, essayez d'en neutraliser le plus possible !!! Harry tu me suis ! commanda Tomoyo. Sur ce, Tomoyo et Harry se dirigèrent en plein milieu de la troupe, ou se trouvait Voldemort, ils atterrirent en terre ferme. On se revoit, Voldemort ! Pour la 6ème fois pour Harry, et pour la 7ème pour moi. Vas-tu te défiler comme la dernière fois ? demanda Tomoyo farouchement au maître des ténèbres. Vous êtes tous seuls, ce n'est qu'une affaire de secondes ! A ta place je n'en serais pas si sur ! cette fois ce fut Harry qui prit les choses en main. Tiens tiens, Potter. Heureux de te revoir ! Ce n'est pas réciproque ! cracha Harry rageusement. Insolent, tu vas payer !! Imperio ! jetta-t-il sur Harry. Prosterne toi devant moi ! Tu crois que je vais le faire ? ça fait quelque temps que ce sort n'a plus d'effet sur moi ! Je le contre à présent ! dit Harry un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. On se reverra Potter, ne te crois pas hors danger non plus Daidoji. Je vous aurai, tous les deux !! VENEZ, ordonna-t-il a ses Mangemorts avant de transplaner.  
  
Dès la disparition de Voldemort Harry tomba à genoux, Tomoyo s'approcha  
de lui et le prit par les épaules. C'est crevant de resister, je le sais, je te comprends, dit cette dernière avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du Survivant. Vous n'avez rien ?? demandèrent les autres, qui arrivaient. On a réussi à capturer plein de Mangemorts, on ne sait même pas comment ! dit Ron encore sous le choc. Tomoyo se releva, et aida Harry à en faire autant. Elle lui adressa un sourire rempli de compassion et de tendresse, en voyant cela Harry se revigora, tandis que Drago avait un pincement au c?ur.  
  
PARIS NOUS VOILA !!!!! cria Drago lors de leur arrivée dans les champs sorciers. Drago, on est en banlieue là, pas à Paris ! corrigea Tomoyo en rigolant. C'est pareil ! On va aller à l'hôtel pour commencer, il est à quatre heures de marche d'ici. Dit Yuri, sure de son effet. Quatres heures ?? demandèrent les garçons, pendant qu'Hermione et Tomoyo échangeaient un regard complice. Quel est la raison de ce regard ? demanda malicieusement Drago en regardant Tomoyo. Tous simplement le fait de pouvoir se parler pendant quatre heures de plus. Je te crois oui !¨ Le reste du trajet de passa dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à la la dernière heure restante. Je vous propose quelque chose. commença Tomoyo. Quoi ? demandèrent les garçons. Vous voyez cette maison là-bas ?? continua Hermione. C'est une maison de farfadet. Elle est remplie de pièges et de choses inattendues. On vous propose une course. Deux par deux. Le premier groupe qui sortira devra poser un gage aux trois autres. Et en plus de ça, chaque personne recevra 25 G. Autant ? Ouais. Pour les groupes on va tirer au sort. Yuri, à toi de commencer. Yuri alla piocher un nom dans le chapeau que Tomoyo tenait entre ses mains. T'as quoi M'man ?? Enfin, qui ? demanda-t-elle Sirius ! Allez à part. Ron ! Hermione, dit-il en sortant un papier. Harry ! Dumbledore. Répondit ce dernier déçu que ce ne soit pas Tomoyo. Bon, ben dans ce cas, je devrais y aller avec Drago. Dit cette dernière en souriant et en s'avançant vers un Drago rayonnant. Allons-y, dirent ils en s'approchant de la maison. Prêts, partons, feu ! Tous les groupes partirent en courant vers la maison, les quatres arrivèrent en même temps, ce qui fait qu'il y eut un problème de grandeur de pote. - Amplificatum ! Murmura Tomoyo, pendant que la porte s'agrandissait pour tous les laisser passer.  
  
Tomoyo et Drago se retrouvèrent vite fait dans une chambre magnifique, au style ancien. Tomoyo regardait autour d'elle d'un air méfiant, alors que Drago ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser. Tomoyo se retrouva dans le lit qui se replia et déplia avec Tomoyo disparue. Tomoyo !!! s'alerta Drago. Je vais bien. TU ne me vois donc pas ?? répondit sa voix. Non, on dirait que tu es invisible. Sort de cette chambre et je te suis. Il essaya de se diriger vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'effaçait. On est coincés ! paniqua-t-il. Non, pas vraiment. Essaye de chercher la poignée là ou elle se trouvait avant. Drago s'approcha de la poignée, et ouvrit. Aussitôt la chambre s'effaça, pour laisser place au hall d'entrée. Aussitôt, ils sortirent. Mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers.  
  
De leur côté, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent dans un salon aux allures miteuses. Je me demande comment s'en sortent les autres. Demanda Hermione, Je pense que bien. Vous avez truqué les papiers non ?? Seulement celui de Sirius. Tu n'as pas remarqué les ?illades que ces deux là s'échangeait ? Non, mais j'ai remarqué les ?illades que je te lançais, dit Ron distraitement. Pardon ? Hermione, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais. Mais. Je t'aime .. Hermione ? Dis moi que ressens tu envers moi ?? Je. commença-t-elle en s'approchant de Ron. Je., elle prit la tête de Ron dans se mains et l'embrassa furtivement. Ça répond à ta question ? demanda- t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Moui. Maintenant trouvons comment sortir de là ! A cette phrase, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, à coté d'autres personnes. Ils n'étaient pas non plus les premiers.  
  
Yuri et Sirius quant à eux, se retrouvèrent dans une salle de bains. Elle ressemble à celle des préfets à Poudlard. Remarqua Yuri. Oui c'est vrai. Tu te souviens comme on s'est amusés là-bas ? Oh oui ! M. Black, ce dont je me souviens avant tout, c'est de la betîse que nous avions commise, le jour ou Lily nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. A cette remarque, Sirius rougit. - A ce propos, je me demandais, si je ne devrais pas expliquer à la conséquence de la bêtise qui je suis vraiment envers elle. - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. - Elle doit savoir qui je suis ! - Oui mais. - Yuri, je t'aime toujours. - Oui moi aussi ! Sirius s'approcha de Yuri et l'embrassa passionnément. Aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Ce n'étaient pas les premiers non plus.  
  
Qui est arrivé en premier de vous deux ? demanda Yuri, aux deux groupes, Drago et Tomoyo et Harry et Dumbledore. Nous !! dirent joyeusement Harry et Dumbledore. Comment ? Eh bien. A ce moment là Hermione et Ron arrivèrent main dans la main.  
  
On n'est tout simplement pas rentrés ! dit Harry en souriant. Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était plus facile. Le gage maintenant. On y a beaucoup pensé avec grand-père. Vous allez me faire les devoirs à la rentrée pendant toute l'année! Hein ?? C'est le choix du jury. Le reste des vacances passa plutôt bien. Hermione eut une fois le temps de parler avec Tomoyo, et de lui demander comment se faisait-t-il que tout soit attiré par elle. Après que Tomoyo lui ait répondu, elle fondit en larmes. Elle avait l'air solide, du premier coup d'?il, mais c'était pour cacher cette immense peine qui lui rongeait les os. Hermione, j'ai besoin d'aide. C'est demain la rentrée. Et je ne peux me résoudre à craquer. Je serais là. Et on sera toujours amies. Je serai là pour toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire. 


	5. Le Poudlard express

Le Poudlard express  
  
Bien, vous allez prendre le Portoloin pour aller à King Cross ! dit Yuri. Ok, répondit Tomoyo en refermant sa valise.  
  
Le portoloin était un téléphone portable, pour que ce soit moins compliqué. En touchant le portable, les 5 ados se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾. Ils y trouvèrent de la pagaille.  
  
Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Drago à Dean qui passait en courant. Les mangemorts. Le seigneur des ténèbres attaque. Sauvez vous ! Harry. commença Tomoyo. Oh non pas cette fois. On y va tous ! coupa Hermione. Les cinq jeunes gens coururent à l'encontre des Mangemorts, en lançant des Stupéfix et des Pétrificus Totalus un peu partout, ils réussirent facilement à se frayer un chemin au centre des attaques. Ils aidaient le plus de personnes possibles. Ron, tu t'occupes des blessés. Hermione, tu protèges Ron des mangemorts. Drago, tu viens avec moi ! ordonna Tomoyo en courant. Tiens ? dit Harry en regardant autour de lui. Voldemort n'est pas là ?? Une voix sombre lui parvint : ça te poserait un problème Potter ? Je me protège, je suis tranquillement installé, entrain de regarder la magnifique bataille. Vous êtes très puissants pour des gamins, même trop ! Espèce de lâche ! lança Drago. Tiens, Malfoy. Tu n'as vraiment pas le caractère de ton père. Revenez vous autres. Lança-t-il aux mangemorts, qui s'empressèrent de transplaner.  
Sans demander leur reste, Harry, Drago et Tomoyo retournèrent auprès de  
Ron pour aider les blessés. On entendit le sifflet du train, il fallait  
embarquer. Les cinq amis embarquèrent en aidant le plus de gens possible  
et le train démarra. Il faut que ça cesse ! Partout ou on va on se retrouve face à Voldemort ! déclara Tomoyo une fois installés dans un compartiment. Il faudrait le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes. Approuva Harry. Vrai, mais comment ? demanda Hermione. Eh bien. Harry fut automatiquement coupé par une tête écrasée qui passa vers le compartiment. La sang de bourbe, le rouquin, Potter, il est ou Drago ? demanda la propriétaire de cette tête ; Pansy Parkinson. Ici, répondit Drago en sortant la tête de derrière Ron. Ah, Drago viens, on va dans un autre compartiment. DRAGO ? demanda Parkinson en se rendant compte soudain de l'endroit ou il se cachait. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Je suis avec mes amis, ça te dérange ? Tes amis c'est nous, pas eux ! Fous lui la paix Parkinson ! trancha une voix à côté d'Harry, Tomoyo. Qui t'es pour me dire ça toi ? Vous vous êtes trouvés une nouvelle tapette. Si j'étais toi je me tairais ! répondit-elle en se levant. Pansy pu remarquer que la jeune fille avait deux centimètres de plus qu'elle, et qu'elle dégageait une certaine puissance, un certain respect. Mais Pansy devait protéger son honneur. Tu crois qu'une petite nouvelle pourra me dire ça ? Pousse toi bousse de Dragon ! Miss Parkinson, je vous prierai de jeter un coup d'?il à ceci ! dit Tomoyo en dévoilant son insigne de préfet. Vous avez de la chance que l'année n'ait pas commencé ! Ooooooh ! poussa-t-elle avant de partir. Dès le départ de Parkinson, les 4 amis s'affairèrent sur l'insigne de Tomoyo. Qui leur répondit en souriant : - Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car vous m'auriez trouvé des inconvénients.  
  
Après avoir longuement discuté, mangé, etc. Neville, Dean et Ginny arrivèrent. Vous êtes des malades ! lança Dean. Ah, ils ont fait quoi ? demanda Neville. Ils arrivent et je leur dis qu'il y a des mangemorts, et ils ne trouvent pas mieux que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Moi je n'avais pas trop le choix, étant donné que je suis préfète, mon devoir est de protéger les élèves. Et puis les autres m'ont suivie ! acclara Tomoyo en improvisant. Au fait, Drago, t'as vu ton remplacent ? Qui ? Pansy ? Elle est venue dans notre compartiment énervée, et elle nous a traités de tous les noms. Je parie qu'elle est passée chez vous avant ! Juste ! Elle a commencé à nous insulter, et Tomoyo lui a calmement montré son insigne. Elle a vite fait de repartir ! Elle est peut-être partie au caniveau, avec sa tête de chien. Lança furtivement Harry déclanchant le fou rire de tout le monde. Oui, bon, on arrive ! dit Tomoyo entre deux rires. Il faut se changer ! Ron, Drago, Harry . commença Hermione. Oui? SORTEZ!!!!!!! Continuèrent Tomoyo et Hermione. Bon, bon, on sort ! dirent les garçons en sortant. A l'arrêt du train, ils étaient tous prêts avec les uniformes de leur maisons, sauf Tomoyo et Drago, qui devaient être rerépartis. - Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tomoyo et. Malfoy? Cria Hagrid. - Don't worry, mon père est mort et je n'ai plus besoin d'être méchant! Répondit Drago en souriant. - Bien, alors bonsoir les enfants, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances j'espère. - Si on comprend la lutte vs. Vol.euh. Vous-savez-qui, on peut dire ça, oui ! sourit Tomoyo. - Hahaha ! Allez vers les carrosses, ils vont vous laisser. Ils durent se serrer dans les carrosses pour rentrer à 5. Au fur et à mesure que la répartition approchait, Drago et Tomoyo stressaient de plus en plus. Ils étaient derrière les premières années, une fois que ces dernières furent réparties, Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours. J'espère que cette année commence bien pour la plupart d'entre vous. Je sais que le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres en angoisse bon nombre. Mais j'espère que vous allez vous amuser cette année comme les autres ! J'aimerais vous parler d'un cas spécial. En effet, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève qui va se placer en 5ème année. Je vous demanderai de vous montrer agréable envers elle. Tomoyo, avance toi et mets le choixpeau.  
  
Lorsqu'elle mit le choixpeau, ses amis purent remarquer la tension  
qu'elle ressentait, ses dents étaient sérrées et ses poings aussi. Tu es dure à placer. Tu as tout ce que Serdaigle aurait souhaité de ses élèves, une sagesse sans pareille. Egalement, une loyauté et un zèle inégalable. Et de l'ambition, tu n'en manques pas non plus. Mais je vois que ce qui domine chez toi c'est la force et le courage, comme Gryffondor. Malgré tout dans les autres maisons tu t'en sortirais très bien.Oh mais que vois-je ? Un secret, un grand secret. Ce secret te donne la force. GRYFFONDOR !! déclara le choixpeau magique. Merci. Lança Tomoyo en souriant. Bravo !! dit Hermione lorsque Tomoyo s'approcha des Gryffondor. Bien, maintenant que la première bizarrerie a été faite, passons à la deuxième, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin, suite à la demande d'un élève, il va se rerépartir. Il était à Serpentard avant, et maintenant, une nouvelle maison lui ouvrira les bras. Sachez que ce jeune homme était prétentieux, méchant, cynique auparavant, mais sachez également que des circonstances que vous ignorez l'obligeaient à être ainsi. A présent c'est fini, et il va se montrer sous son vrai visage. Drago Malfoy, je vous prie de vous avancer vers le choixpeau. Le choixpeau n'effleura même pas ses cheveux qu'il cria : GRYFFONDOR !!!! Drago, viens avec nous !! lança Seamus en souriant. Je tiens à vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs de DCFM. Yuri Daidoji et Sirius Black. Je vous annonce dès lors que les cours seront divisés en deux groupes. Un groupe travaillera les DCFM avec Yuri, et l'autre sur une surprise bien préparée, et très utile en ces temps, avec le professeur Black. Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous préciser que ce dernier a été innocenté. Le banquet peut commencer. Dit le directeur. 


	6. Tomoyo se déchaine

En montant au dortoir les garçons furent étonnés de voir plusieurs têtes masculines se tourner au passage de Tomoyo et Hermione, cette dernière, pour montrer qu'elle n'était plus à prendre, prit le bras de Ron. Alors enfin, vous. commença Harry. Oui !! répondit Hermione Depuis quand ? La maison du Farfadet ça vous dit quelque chose ? Depuis là-bas ??? Vous êtes vraiment aveugles pour ne vous être rendus compte de rien ! Je vous signale qu'ils sont sortis main dans la main. Dit Tomoyo. Ah bon ? Moi j'ai pas remarqué, je craignais plutôt le gage de Harry ! riposta Drago. Au fait, à propos du gage, qui fait quelle matière ?? demanda Tomoyo en arrivant devant la grande dame. Attendez deux secondes ! LES ELEVES DE GRYFFONDOR, LE MOT DE PASSE EST ELEMENT ELEMENTAIRE ! Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser place à l'entrée de la salle commune, Les premières années, le dortoir des filles est en haut à droite de l'escalier derrière cette bannière et celui des garçons à gauche. Les autres, vous connaissez l'emplacement de vos dortoirs ! reprit Tomoyo. Tu prends ce boulot très à c?ur Tomoyo ! dit Hermione, toujours accrochée au bras de Ron. Je fais mon rôle, d'autant plus que c'est plus marrant si je peux clouer le bec à des Serpentards tels Pansy ! répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'?il. Au fait, je vous conseille de monter dans vos dortoirs, je dois aller faire une ronde. Tu nous oublies, on vient avec toi ! dit une voix familière derrière eux. En se retournant ils découvrirent tous Sirius et Yuri, avec un visage autoritaire. Maman ? Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?? Ah j'y suis, vous devez dormir dans nos dortoirs non ? demanda Harry. Comment tu sais ça toi ? esquiva Yuri. On vous.Aouch, dit Harry en recevant un coup de coude de la part de Tomoyo, On devrait s'en douter ! Ouais. dit Sirius avec un ?il soupçonneux. Alors on va la faire cette ronde ? Je ne vais vraiment pas paraître ridicule. Noon ! dit Tomoyo ironiquement. Allons-y, dit Yuri en prenant le bras de Tomoyo. Bonne nuit ! dit cette dernière avec un signe de la main aux Gryffondor. Bonne ronde ! répondit Drago.  
  
A peine sortis de la salle commune, Tomoyo se tourna avec violence vers Yuri et Sirius.  
  
Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance. Des ordres sont des ordres chérie, quoiqu'il arrive tu ne dois jamais être seule. Répondit calmement Yuri. Mais enfin, Voldemort aurait du mal à rentrer à Poudlard, et s'il y était rentré il aurait déjà attaqué. Pas sur. Rappelle toi tout de même qu'il a un cerveau ! Il va attaquer alors que le château aura baissé sa garde ! Justement, s'il m'attaque, le château montera sa garde, alors il ne pourra pas le faire ! Tu n'as pas tort, mais Voldemort n'est pas spécialement un de nos soucis, c'est toi ! Tu sais bien qu'a chaque instant tu risques de tomber dans les pommes ! dit Sirius. Mais je vais bien ! Pourquoi me sous-estimez vous à ce point ? dit Tomoyo avec colère, en provoquant un léger tremblement de terre. Pour ça ! Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions, alors seulement on te fera confiance ! Mais je me contrôle suffisamment ! Que je sache il ne pleut plus quand je pleure ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait le monde ? Des pluies torrentielles permanentes ! Tomoyo, ma puce, je comprends ce que tu res. commença Yuri. Personne ne peut comprendre, que je sache la terre ne dépend pas de vous ! dit Tomoyo en partant faire sa ronde et en laissant un Sirius et une Yuri dubitatifs. Ils la suivirent de loin. Pour toujours pouvoir la surveiller. Elle trouva Pansy et Goyle qui discutaient dans le hall d'entrée à 00 :30. 30 points de moins pour Serpentard ! dit Tomoyo sans crier gare. Chacun ! rajouta Sirius après qu'elle soit passée. Lorsque Tomoyo rentra au dortoir, elle se jeta dans son lit sans s'habiller, en sanglotant. Tomoyo ? demanda Hermione Je les déteste, je les déteste !!! obtint Hermione comme toute réponse de l'intéressée. Allez, vide ton sac ! Ils me prennent pour une gamine, qu'il m'est impossible de me contrôler ! J'en ai assez Hermione, je vais craquer !! Shhh. murmura cette dernière en prenant Tomoyo dans ses bras. Ça va aller. Tomoyo continua à sangloter sur l'épaule d'Hermione, jusqu'à s'endormir. Hermione la couvrit en la regardant d'un ?il presque maternel.  
  
Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté des escaliers, Harry était pris de spasmes et de cris incessants. Cédric. hurla-t-il pendant son sommeil. Ce cri plus fort que les autres réveilla ses compagnons de chambre, qui accoururent aussitôt vers son lit. Pour trouver un Harry toujours endormi terrorisé, cédant à la panique la plus complète. Harry, Harry ! crièrent les Gryffondor. Maman, Papa. dit Harry en s'adoucissant, pour aussitôt repartir dans des convulsions incontrôlables. Harry, bon sang reprends toi ! On est là ! dit Ron en le prenant par les épaules. Harry ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, qui s'embuèrent aussitôt de larmes. Harry se mit à sangloter, en montrant négligemment sa faiblesse. Harry, tu. Drago, Ron, j'ai à vous parler, les autre, je vous en prie laissez moi ! Tout le monde obéit à Harry sans broncher. Ron et Drago s'assirent chacun à un côté du lit de Harry. C'est ce moment là que choisit un dormeur pour émettre un long ronflement, personne dans le dortoir ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Quelques personnes (Ron, Drago et Harry) murmurèrent un silencieux : Sirius. En effet un lit avait été placé à côté de celui de Harry pour que Sirius y dorme et surveille son filleul. Est-ce que vous saviez que Cédric est mort le dernier jour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? commença Harry. Mais bien sûr ! répondit Ron. Mais comment se fait-il que vous ne m'en ayez pas parlé ? Je ne comprends pas ! Harry. commença timidement Drago. Tu as assisté à cet assassinat, tu t'en sentais même coupable ! Imagine nous allions dire : Ah oui, vous vous souvenez que Cédric est mort ? Mais, je n'y ai pas assisté, sinon je m'en serais souvenu plus tot ! C'est impossible. murmura Ron. Nous on ne t'en a pas parlé de peur que tu te sentes encore plus mal après. Oh, je m'en souviens ! dit Drago. Tu te souviens de quoi ? demanda Harry au bord de la crise de nerfs. Dumbledore. dit Ron en regardant Drago qui hocha la tête. Avant de partir te chercher, Dumbledore nous a clairement dit à tous de ne surtout rien dire en ce qui concerne le retour de Tu- Sais- Qui. Arretez de l'appeler Tu-sais-qui ! Son nom est Voldemort, et craindre son nom est la faute la plus grave si l'on veut sauver sa peau contre lui. Si vous ne l'appelez pas par son nom, vous aurez encore plus peur de lui au moment d'un éventuel affront, craindre son nom signifie avoir peur de sa domination, alors tous les deux, je veux plus vous entendre dire Tu-sais- qui. C'est clair ? dit Harry sèchement, agacé. Ron et Drago hochèrent la tête. Puis ce dernier reprit : Il nous a dit que si on disait quoi que ce soit sur Celui-dont.euh. Vol.de.mort, les conséquences pour toi en seraient graves. Je vois. Au fait, prononcez tous les deux ce nom. Vol.de. D'une traite ! VOLDEMORT ! crièrent Ron et Drago sous l'effroi. Après avoir prononcé ça, ils sentirent comme un poids s'en aller, mais ne purent s'empêcher de frissoner. Bien, je demanderais des explications à mon arrière-grand-père demain. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! dit Harry en replongeant sous ses couvertures rouges Bonne nuit Harry ! dit Drago encore un peu apeuré. Faites moi juste un dernier plaisir, dites encore une fois Voldemort ! Voldemort. Dirent le rouquin et le blond d'une même voix. Bien, bonne nuit ! Harry ferma les rideaux de son lit et Drago et Ron se retrouvèrent au milieu de la pièce. Je l'ai trouvé trop calme ! dit Drago. Moui, moi aussi, enfin, il doit bien savoir pourquoi. en tous cas moi je suis mort de fatigue. Bonne nuit Drac' ! Bonne nuit Ron ! Ils se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Cependant, l'un et l'autre savaient très bien qu'ils auraient du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. Beaucoup de mal. L'un se disait que l'attitude de leur ami était bizarre, alors que l'autre se demandait comment avaient-ils fait pour prononcer un nom que même de puissants sorciers n'osent pas prononcer. Ils finirent par céder au sommeil avec le même nom à la bouche, et ce ne furent pas les seuls. Les personnes qui auraient été réveillées dans cette chambre entendraient sans doute trois voix prononcer en même temps le nom craint par tous les sorciers de cette terre. Voldemort. 


	7. C'est au tour de Harry

Vu que je suis très gentille, je vous met trois nouveaux chapitres à la suite, mais par pitié, répondez moi !!!!!! Comment on fait pour que la ponctuation soit 100% respectée ????? Reviewez svp !!! Je ne mettrai pas la suite si j'ai moins de trois reviews !!  
  
Coccinelle je sais plus comment(désolée ça va rentrer ^_^') : Pour savoir pourquoi Voldemort veut tuer Tomoyo tu devras attendre. bcp ! Et pour les noms des persos, et ben, dans un jeu de role un de mes perso s'appele comme ça, alors je garde ! Continue à me reviewer et tu découvriras le pourquoi du comment ! lol !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En se réveillant, le quintet était encore fatigue. Ils ont peu dormi, et le premier cours était aujourd'hui. En arrivant dans la salle commune, Drago, Ron et Harry remarquèrent que les filles avaient l'air aussi peu en forme qu'eux. Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une nuit aussi paisible que la nôtre ! dit Drago ironiquement. On a passé une nuit très agréable en effet. Je suis rentrée à une heure du matin ! répondit Tomoyo sur le même ton. Bonjour les enf. Houlà vous avez fait quoi de votre nuit ? On dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi ! dit Sirius, d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude. Mais non Sirius, on a passé la meilleure nuit de toute notre vie ! dit Harry d'un ton sinistre. Vous me rassurez ! répondit le parrain de Harry en s'en allant en souriant et en laissant 5 adolescents stupéfaits derrière lui. Il fait exprès ou quoi ? demanda Tomoyo une fois que Sirius fut suffisamment loin et qu'ils commencèrent à marcher. Au fait Harry, tu as l'air pire que nous tous. Que s'est-il passé ? Il se trouve qu'une personne en qui j'avais confiance m'a effacé un souvenir que j'ai retrouvé hier soir dans un cauchemar. Tomoyo ne posa pas de questions, et avait l'air gênée ce que Harry ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer. Tu sais quelque chose à ce propos ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux. Eh bien. A vrai dire c'est Albus et moi qui avons altéré ta mémoire. Je dis bien altérer pas effacer. On a enfoui la mort de Diggory au fond de toi- même pour que tu passes des vacances tranquilles. Nous n'avions pas envie que tu te sentes encore coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé ! dit Tomoyo d'un air désolé. Le ton de Harry se radoucit en voyant Tomoyo. Ces yeux. Il se sentait comme envouté. Harry, attention ! entendit ce dernier. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry se prit la porte de la Grande Salle en pleine tête. A cette vue, toute la salle éclata de rire, mais Drago, Ron, Hermione et Tomoyo, par politesse retinrent leur four rire. Ils marchèrent tous les quatre vers la table des Gryffondor avec un Harry rouge tomate qui essayait de se faire tout petit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table et Tomoyo s'en alla vers la porte qui était derrière la table des professeurs pour en revenir avec les horaires de tous les Gryffondor. Il les distribua aux premières années, aux deuxièmes et ainsi de suite. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle n'avait plus qu'un parchemin à la main et c'était le sien. Ah ben tiens c'est cool ça on commence par Potions, j'aime bien. Vous pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la grimace de tous les Gryffondor qui auraient pu l'entendre. C'n'est pas spécialement ça, regarde le prof. Répondit Harry. Severus Rogue. Ah, d'accord, je vois, c'est le directeur des Serpentards non ? Oui, et il a une nette tendance à les préférer. C'est aussi le pire ennemi de Sirius. Je croyais que c'était Voldemort ? Au fait, Rogue est l'ennemi des maraudeurs. Et aussi le mien, dit une voix derrière eux. Lily et moi étions des membres adjoints des maraudeurs, on ne fréquentait pas spécialement les mêmes personnes qu'eux. Nous on aimait bien parler avec certaines Serpentard, mais eux étaient catégoriques. Rogue et Malfoy aussi. Pour eux Serpentard était Serpentard et Gryffondor était Gryffondor. Je suppose qu'il avantage toujours les Serpentards n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Yuri. La tablée répondit un « oui » à peine audible, mais il était général. Vous vous rattraperez à notre cours à Sirius et à moi ! C'est-à-dire cet après midi, c'est chouette on n'a que deux heures de Potions et deux de DCFM. Dit Tomoyo en souriant. Ouais, pour moi ce sera un calvaire. ajouta Drago la mine déconfite. Je suis plutôt bon en Potions, mais je ne pense pas que Rogue prendra ça en compte. Ne t'en fais pas. Il a un peu peur de vous menacer, je pense, surtout depuis que Sirius et moi sommes là. Il a toujours eu peur de James et moi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de nous haïr. Rassura le nouveau professeur de DCFM en souriant. Eh Tomoyo, j'espère qu'on ne t'a pas trop vexé hier soir. Non, ça va, juste blessée. répondit froidement l'intéressée. Bon écoutez tous les cinq, ce soir, à 18h30 RDV devant la Chambre des Secrets. Harry, tu devrais aller rendre visite à Mimi avant d'y aller, ça nous évitera de nous mouiller les pieds ok ? D'accord, répondit Harry en souriant-il ne se souvenait que trop bien de Mimi Geignarde, elle était très susceptible, même si c'était un fantôme-, ne t'en fais pas Yuri, j'irais ! Sur ce à plus tard ! dit Yuri en s'éloignant vers la table des professeurs, sa robe bleu ciel voleter à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Canon, la nouvelle prof ! s'exclama Lee, une fois qu'elle fut trop loin pour l'entendre. Je ne vous conseille pas de la draguer, M. Jordan ! s'exclama Sirius en passant derrière eux, encore et toujours de bonne humeur. Bonjour vous cinq ! Bonjour ! dirent tous gaiement, sauf Tomoyo qui gardait une mine boudeuse face à lui Toujours fâchée Tomoyo ? Non, vraiment pas Sirius ! répondit cette dernière en grognant. Ok, bon je vous laisse à cet après midi ! Bye ! dit Harry. Ils regardaient tous à présent Tomoyo, elle n'avait montré aucun signe d'hostilité depuis qu'ils la connaissaient et ils étaient étonnés de voir à quel point elle pouvait être hargneuse. Drago ne pus s'empêcher de se sentir mal par rapport à elle. Dès qu'il la voyait il entrait dans un monde loin de la réalité. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était très belle. Ce fut Ron qui le tira de ses pensées. Mais, enfin, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? Laisse tom.commença Hermione. Non, Hermione, coupa Tomoyo d'un ton doux. Si Maman nous a donné RDV ce soir, c'est car elle a jugé qu'il était temps que vous le sachiez tous. Savoir quoi ? s'emporta Harry. Vous effacez ma mémoire et maintenant vous nous cachez quelque chose de vital ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Il avait parlé si fort que toutes les têtes étaient à présent tournées vers eux. Le quintet ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine gêne, mais Tomoyo resta impassible. Primo, on ne t'a pas effacé la mémoire, mais altéré, comme je te l'ai dit. Et deuxio, je te l'ai aussi dit, vous saurez tout ce soir. Dit Tomoyo calmement. Tomoyo a raison, Harry. Je te conseillerai de te rassoir et de finir de manger, tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie pour cette première journée de cours. S'exclama Dumbledore depuis la table des profs, cependant, il ne semblait pas en colère, mais plutôt amusé. Yuri et Sirius étaient également amusés, et ils leur communiquèrent cet amusement en formant en même temps sur leur lèvres les deux mots suivants : « James Deuxième ». Ce geste suffit à Harry pour le calmer et le faire sourire. Ils se dépêchèrent de finir et d'aller vers les cachots. Ils rentrèrent avant tout le monde et s'installèrent au dernier rang. aussitôt, Rogue rentra dans la classe suivi des autres élèves. Vous cinq, au premier rang ! dit-il à Harry et ses amis qui obéirent aussitôt. Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à faire une potion de Revigorement. Pouvez vous me dire ce que c'est ? Plusieurs mains se lévèrent parmi lesquelles celles de Hermione, Drago et. Neville ! Miss Daidoji, quelle est la réponse ? demanda en jetant ses petits yeux noirs sur Tomoyo. La Potion de Revigorement, comme sons nom l'indique, revigore entièrement la force de quelqu'un. Cette Potion est très efficace lorsque l'on se fait attaquer par la magie noire. Les Aurors en ont toujours une sur eux. Cette Potion représente pourtant certains désavantages, entre autres, celui d'augmenter le dynamisme des gens et par la même conséquence leur violence, c'est pour cela qu'elle a été interdite il y a quelques années. C'est une réponse tout à fait exacte Miss Daidoji, dit Rogue en lançant des yeux noirs à une Tomoyo calme qui soutint son regard. Cependant, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir levé la main. Mais. commença Tomoyo. Pas de mais jeune fille ! 5 points en moins pour votre insolence. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les ingrédients pour cela ? Deux mains se levèrent, celle de Drago et celle de Tomoyo, qui à première vue espérait - à grand tort- réparer son érreur. Ce fut Drago qui fut interrogé. Les ingrédients de la Potion de Revigorement sont : une plume de phénix, une aile de chauve souris en poudre, des écailles de Dragon et des cheveux d'ange. Très bien, M. Malfoy. Quelqu'un peut me dire combien de temps faut-il laissé reposer ? 2 mois monsieur ! dit Neville sans lever la main. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Mais votre réponse est correcte. Vous pouvez commencer à fabriquer la Potion. Le cours se passa plutôt bien, « mis à part que le score de Gryffondor dans la coupe des quatre maisons doit se trouver dans les nombres négatifs » pensait Harry. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour sortir lorsque la cloche sonna. D'accord, je comprends que vous ne l'aimiez pas ! dit Tomoyo lorsqu'ils furent dans la Grande Salle. Il s'est montré encore plus cruel que d'habitude, enfin. en ce qui concerne les points ! dit Hermione. J'ai hâte d'être en DCFM. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que les maraudeurs s'y connaissaient plutôt bien. Dit Harry. Normal, ils s'y connaissent ! Oui, mais plus que la normale. Je veux dire par là. Plus que la plupart des gens ! Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ce sont des sorciers très puissants. Je pense que si tous les maraudeurs étaient ensemble, leur aura dépasserait largement celle de Dumbledore. Fit remarquer Drago. Peut-être. dit Ron. Si on arrive à être aussi puissants qu'eux, c'est la classe ! En voyant cette scène Tomoyo ne put que sourire. Ils allèrent manger, et se dirigèrent vers le cours de DCFM. 


	8. Le cours de DCFM

Ok, ça c'est juste pour voir si le truc d' andadrielle marche, michi pour le truc. J'espère qu'il marche, je sais que je n'ai pas attendu les trois reviews mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empecher !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Salut! Dirent les cinq en arrivant en classe de DCFM alors qu'ils étaient les premiers, ils avaient trouvé leurs deux professeurs entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'ils les virent ils se séparèrent aussitôt, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. M'man, ça va devenir mon beau-père, Sirius ? demanda Tomoyo, en jetant un clin d'?il malicieux à Hermione. ÇA ? Sympa Tomoyo, je suis heureux de savoir que pour toi je suis un objet ! dit Sirius en riant. Oh, les autres arrivent, prenez place ! Ils prirent place au premier rang. Ils furent surpris de voir que la classe était réduite à moitié, avec une porte installée sur le mur qui coupait la salle. Tout le monde s'installa tranquillement, les Serpentards regardant d'un ?il noir les Gryffondors, qui se contentaient de les regarder avec la même expression. Yuri et Sirius, constatant que l'atmosphère était tendue, ne purent que s'empêcher de constater autre chose : « eh ben, ça promet ! » pensèrent-ils en soupirant.  
  
Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Yuri Daidoji -à ce nom, tout le monde se tourna vers Tomoyo qui se mit à rougir- et je vais vous enseigner les rudiments des DCFM. On m'a dit que vous avez eu seulement deux professeurs compétents, Rémus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey, je me trompe ? commença la prof en fixant sa classe de ses yeux bleus.  
  
Le professeur Lupin vous a appris à vous protéger contre certaines créatures magiques des bois, alors que le professeur Maugrey (enfin, celui qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey), dit Sirius en faisant une grimace, vous a appris comment se protéger des mauvais sorts. Ici on va vous apprendre un peu des deux, et autre chose. On va vous apprendre à combattre des créatures magiques, oui, mais avec des vertus de magie noire. On va vous apprendre à contrer les mauvais sorts, mais en vous montrant leur équivalent en magie blanche. Je vais m'occuper d'un groupe, qui pendant que l'autre fera de la DCFM, travaillera avec moi sur la meilleure façon de se camoufler, je ne vous en dis pas plus, on va commencer le cours. Au fait, je dois vous annoncer qu'étant donné les circonstances, le professeur Dumbledore a remplacé les cours d'options et l'histoire de la magie par les DCFM. Donc on se verra plus souvent. Enfin, il n'y a que les cinquièmes années qui ont droit à ce traitement.  
  
Bien, je vous prierai de vous diviser en deux groupes, voyons voir. Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Tomoyo, Neville, Miss Parkinson, M. Goyle, vous commencez avec Sirius, allez de l'autre côté de la classe. Le reste vous restez avec moi. Les 8 élèves se dirigèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, et trouvèrent une classe deux fois plus grande qu'à l'origine. Harry soupçonna même Sirius d'avoir utilisé un sort d'Agrandissement. La salle de classe était ronde, 8 chaises étaient posées en arc de cercle à l'arrière de la classe, en face d'un tableau noir.  
  
- Bien, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a deviné ce qu'on va faire ici ? Hermione leva la main ( il fallait s'y attendre), ainsi que Parkinson. Pour embêter les Serpentards, Sirius désigna Goyle pour répondre.  
  
Euh. On va apprendre à se peindre le visage ?? répondit ce dernier.  
  
Au début tout le monde crut qu'il rigolait, mais en le regardant, les gens se rendirent compte qu'il était sérieux.  
  
- Non, M. Goyle, nous allons apprendre autre chose, Neville ?  
  
A devenir Animagus ??? répondit le fils de Frank Longdubat timidement.  
  
Bien ! 15 points pour Gryffonfor, euh. pardon, Gryffondor ! Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelle est la première chose à faire pour devenir Animagus ? Drago ?  
  
Trouver son animal ?  
  
Exact ! Comment le sais tu ?  
  
Euh. Quelqu'un me l'a dit !  
  
Un Animagus ?  
  
On peut dire ça oui, c'était t.vous professeur !  
  
En effet, il faut d'abord trouver son animal. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire COMMENT on le trouve ? Hermione ?  
  
L'animal totem de quelqu'un dépend de son caractère et de sa puissance. Par exemple, un bébé de trois mois risque d'avoir un animal non-magique, alors qu'un adulte d'une grande puissance a plus de chances de se retrouver avec un animal magique !  
  
Exact, je donne 15 points à Gryffondor pour les réponses exactes consécutives de Miss Granger et M. Malfoy ! Est-ce que quelqu'un sait combien d'Animagus peut avoir une personne ? Tomoyo ?  
  
Je crois qu'une personne peut avoir au maximum trois animagus.  
  
Exact ! 50 points pour Gryffondor pour Tomoyo, car cette réponse, très peu de personnes la connaissent ! Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire dans quelles conditions une personne peut avoir plus d'un animagus ? Miss Parkinson ?  
  
Il me semble que certaines personnes ont plus d'un animagus pour des personnalités complexes et compliquées et sont très rares. Souvent des personnes qui ont eu un animagus non-magique étant jeune essayent d'avoir un deuxième animagus en sachant que ce sera un animal magique. Néanmoins les personnes qui réussissent sont rares et peuvent se vanter d'une puissance hors du commun. On a également remarqué que les personnes à trois animagus ne se déclarent pas, et que le nombre de personnes sont triple animagi sont réguliers.  
  
Très bien, 40 points pour Serpentard, dit Sirius étonné des connaissances de la jeune Parkinson. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ces triples animagi sont réguliers, Miss Parkinson ? Cette dernière hocha la tête en signe de négation. Tomoyo qui la regardait avec stupéfaction prit alors la relève et leva la main.  
  
Oui Tomoyo ? demanda Sirius.  
  
J'ai la réponse à la question que tu. vous avez posé à Parkinson ! dit Tomoyo à Patmol.  
  
Je t'écoute !  
  
Eh bien, à vrai dire, les triples animagi apparaissent par cinq, chaque siècle. Chacune de ces cinq personnes a au moins un animagus phénix. Répondit la belle aux yeux bleus qui jetaient des coups d'oeils pleins de sous-entendus à son instituteur, qui se sentit gêné et bougea la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
Bien, alors on va commencer ! Quel est le moyen de découvrir cet animal totem ? Ron ?  
  
Il me semble qu'il faut pénétrer un cercle de méditation et prononcer une formule pour voir apparaître l'animal qui est destiné à vivre avec nous jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Il parait que la formule est relativement longue et épuisante.  
  
Eh bien, la classe s'y connaît on dirait ! Ce matin quelqu'un m'a demandé ce qu'était un Animagus, non mais je vous jure ! Toute la classe rigola, même les Serpentard, et sous les ordres de Sirius, tout le monde se plaça dans un cercle de méditation dessiné à la baguette par le propriétaire de chaque cercle. Bien, alors la première chose ! La formule ! Eh bien, pour commencer posez votre baguette hors du cercle !- tout le monde s'éxecute- et maintenant répétez après moi ! Forces toutes puissantes de la nature, j'en appelle à votre puissance pour découvrir, avec la plus humble humilité, la puissance qui se trouve en moi. L'animal qui se cache en mon for intérieur, et dans mon c?ur. Oh force suprême que les animaux défilent pour trouver celui qui partagera ce corps et cet esprit, Maintenant !  
  
Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans une transe profonde, après avoir répété la formule, mais Sirius savait que pour certaines personnes elle ne durerait pas très longtemps. C'était fatigant, et les élèves ne pourraient pas tous le faire en une fois. D'ailleurs le premier (Goyle) commença à s'évanouir dans son cercle. Sirius accourut aussitôt et effaça le cercle de méditation. Il posa un matelas sous le Serpentard et se dirigea vers Pansy qui était aussi tombée. Quinze minutes après, Neville tomba.  
  
Il ne restait plus que Drago, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Tomoyo dans les cercles, ils se mirent aussitôt à léviter. Les cinq corps formèrent un cercle au milieu du quel trônait Tomoyo. Aussitôt une lumière aveuglante surgit de chacun des corps. Les trois autres élèves se réveillèrent en voyant ce spectacle, et allèrent ce cacher derrière Sirius, qui était aussi surpris et peureux que les élèves. Lorsque la lumière aveuglante disparut, ils purent voir que chacun des membres du quintet était entouré d'une sphère de couleur différente et qu'au dessus d'eux flottait un bijou en argent. Hermione était entourée d'une sphère verte et au-dessus d'elle flottait un bracelet avec un petit pendentif rond. Ron était entouré d'une sphère grise et une broche ronde flottait sur lui. Drago était dans la sphère bleue et en dessous d'un anneau rond. Harry dans la rouge et avec sa montre au dessus de lui. La plus étrange des sphères était sans nul doute celle de Tomoyo. On aurait dit que la sphére n'arrivait pas à décider de sa couleur. Elle passait du violet au gris, du rouge au blanc. Au dessus d'elle flottait son collier avec son pendentif rond. Pansy fut la première à réagir.  
  
Professeur Black, vous croyez que c'est normal ? Euh. Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas normal. Ça ne fait pas ça en principe, mais ne crains rien pour eux ! Euh, professeur, là, je peux craindre quelque chose pour eux ?? Ils étaient maintenant habillés d'une drôle de façon. Les filles étaient habillées à la façon d'un génie oriental. [à la façon de la série d'Elizabeth Montgomery qui fait un géie. g oublié le nom, prière de me pardonner] Hermione était en brun et Tomoyo en un bleu clair casi-blanc. Les garçons quant à eux, portaient des tuniques qui avaient l'air d'être de la Grèce ancienne. Miss Parkinson, vous craignez vraiment quelque chose pour eux ? demanda Sirius sans quitter des yeux ses élèves, pendant que Pansy hochait la tête. Eh bien, allez vite me chercher le professeur Dumbledore, le mot de passe est Plumes au sucre. Vite !  
  
Sur ce, Pansy sortit pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec le professeur Dumbledore, qui en arrivant ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de se reprendre, secouer la tête et claquer les doigts. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire que le quintet ouvre les yeux et sorte de la transe. Ils se mirent à redescendre peu à peu et lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, les bijoux qui continuaient à flotter au dessus de leur tête vinrent se placer à leur endroit respectif. Les habits disparurent pour laisser place à leurs uniformes de Poudlard.  
  
- Phénix., prononcèrent les cinq amis en même temps. 


End file.
